


Bartender

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: A-Z Careers AUs [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bartender AU, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Bitty works as a bartender at a bar frequented by the Falconers hockey team.





	Bartender

Eric knew the Falconers - they came into his work after every home game win and went some other mystery place when they lost. Eric didn't know why the team decided on this dingy old bar to hang out after a victory, but they tipped incredibly well so he wasn't complaining.

It was a Thursday afternoon when the Falconers next came in. Eric was in a great mood - he'd finished all his homework, passed (barely) on his oral French exam and had managed to fit in some baking in the morning before his shift, starting at one. Eric was clearing glasses when a group of loud, blue and white clad hockey players burst in through the door. They crowded around the bar and chatted with each other while they waited patiently for Eric to return to the bar. He took a moment to be grateful that at least this group of rowdy, regular customers were respectful.

"Afternoon, boys, y'all want the usual?" Eric asks, sliding behind the bar. There was a general murmur of agreement, as Eric gets to work pouring drinks. The team collected their drinks and dispersed throughout the bar to talk amongst themselves. The only one that remained was Jack Zimmermann - the Falconers star forward. Or so Bitty had heard through his own teammates, as he always seemed to be working while the Falconers played.

"Hi" Jack smiled, shyly.  
"Hi, Jack" Eric grinned. He didn't know why Jack always stayed behind to talk to him but he loved chatting with the adorable, awkward man.

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Uh. So. Uh. Did you catch the game?"  
Eric blinked. "What game?"  
"The- The Falconers game? Hockey?" Jack suggested, seemingly unsure if Eric knew what his team played.  
"Oh, honey, I was working."  
"Oh... But you're always in here when we come in after a game?"  
"Yep! I guess it's just how my shift pattern works out."  
Jack frowned, looking a little worried.  
"Wait... Does that mean... You've never seen one of our games?"

Eric giggled. "Oh, lord, Sugar, there's no need to be so torn up about it. Y'know I do support the team in other ways - I watch those Falconers Face-offs y'all always got going on!"  
Jack didn't seem comforted by this. He bit his lip and lowered his gaze. Eric put his hands on his hips.  
"Now see here, what on earth is the matter with you, Mr Zimmermann?"  
Jack's cheekbones dusted pink as he met Eric's gaze head on and took two deep breaths, before mumbling something Eric couldn't quite catch.

"Sorry, hon, I didn't catch that."  
"I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU OUT." Jack's ears looked like they were burning, as he blurted out his sentence a little too loudly. The Falconers cheered in the background.  
Eric blushed and placed a hand on his heart.  
"O-oh. Well. What's stopping you?"  
"You said you're always working when we have games and I was going to invite you to a game and give you a really good ticket, and then I was going to book the rink afterwards and we could skate by ourselves and maybe I could show you how to play hockey if- if you wanted?"  
Eric observed as Jack's face reddened as he kept talking.

"Well, Mr Zimmermann-"  
Jack lowered his head, seemingly in defeat, clenching his fists by his sides.  
"-If you had asked me out, I would have said yes. I am able to book time off on the occasion."  
Jack's head shot up, his eyes wide. "R-really?"  
"Mm-hmm. There's just one little greivance I've got with your plan there."  
"What- what is it?"  
"You thinking you need to teach the captain of an NCAA hockey team how to play hockey."

Jack stared. "You can play hockey?"  
"Sure can."  
"You're the captain?"  
"Yup!"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
Eric blushed. "Well, I think we'd better wait until I've finished my shift. I don't wanna get in trouble with my boss."  
"Okay. Okay, I can wait. When's the end of your shift? Can I wait for you? Is that weird? I'm sorry- that's weird, isn't it?"  
"It's not weird!" Eric reassured him. "It's adorable. And you could wait, but I don't finish until one in the morning."  
"Oh. Do you walk home?"  
"Yes?"  
"That's dangerous that time of night. I'll walk with you."  
"Oh my," Eric fluttered his eyelashes. "What a gentleman! Maybe you'll get a reward for your chivalry."  
"A goodnight kiss?" Jack guessed.  
"I guess you'll find out."

 

 

It turned out that Jack was a pretty good guesser.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Don't forget to leave a kudos & a comment ;)


End file.
